


Grocery Trips.

by noizy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: IceCream, M/M, clear buys 70 tubs of icecream, noiz being the shit this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noizy/pseuds/noizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>never let your wallet with clear while he's surrounded with icecream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Trips.

It was grocery day again. Sometimes you looked forward to it, and other times you wanted to rip your hair out and drag the other two men out of the store by their ears. Now was one of those days. You’ve been living with Clear and Noiz for a while now, not sure how you got involved with this thing they had going at all.   
You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose as the pierced boy smirks over at you, holding a tub of icecream in his hands. “We need this,”  
“..No, no we don’t,”  
“Yeah we do,”   
“Noiz,”   
“Aoba.”  
The brat’s smirk grew wider, and he turned on his heels and took off down the aisle. You blink lightly and finally register what just happened, taking off after him.   
“Noiz- I’m not letting you get the god damn icecream!” You holler, attracting attention as you both ran.   
You now know how parents feel when they’re taking care of kids, scrunching your nose in amusement at the thought of Noiz being little again.   
Clear, meanwhile was still with the cart which you left your wallet in. Oops. He started to stock up on various tubs and started to push the cart towards the checkout, not bothering to get anything else on the list anyways. He probably ran your card out of money with just the icecream alone. You finally caught the brat about ten minutes later, spotting him hiding underneath one of the tables set up to display things. He’s still clutching the tub which is partly melted by now, which means you’ll have to pay for it. ..Great. “You’re not getting it when we get home,” you grumbled under your breath and jerk him up by his wrist, effectively hitting his head on the corner of the table. He muttered something towards you and you took the tub away, holding onto his wrist and pulling him along like a parent would to a child that’s been bad. After about five steps the shit fell to the floor. He was glaring up from his spot on the floor, and you’re still holding onto his wrist.   
“Noiz. Get up now.”  
“…”  
“Up.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“…Can’t make me.”  
You narrow your eyes at him and grab onto his other wrist, starting to pull him along the floor.   
“Noiz you are nineteen get your ass off the floor.” You hiss out at him through clenched teeth, eventually getting him up to the checkout line.   
You pay for the damn tub and glare at the lady as she gives you a very confused look, beginning to pull Noiz outside where Clear was.  
“..Clear.”  
“Yes, Aoba-san?”  
“What the hell did you buy.”  
“Icecream.”  
“Who’s money did you use.”  
“Aoba-san’s wallet was in the cart, so I used that.”  
You resist the urge to scream at the both of them, throwing out the tub of melted icecream and ignoring the protests made by an upset Noiz. 

“I’m never taking you two with me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> my gf wanted an imagine your ot3 and this is what happened


End file.
